


all things strange are worth knowing

by AnxietyAvocado



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado/pseuds/AnxietyAvocado
Summary: @b-na-n-a replied: How about the first time she meets tohru? Like yuki bringing his girlfriend home to his mom kind of thing? Or like double date fluff? Or their firrst proper date??---Yuki and Machi have been going out for a while... right? She thinks so. He doesn't. Things are going to get awkward.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s go out tomorrow night.”

The words escaped Yuki before he could stop them, and he fought to maintain the calm exterior he was known for while his brain screamed at him in soundless panic occasionally punctuated by _why why why why why did I say that?_ and similar thoughts. He was sitting at the work table across from Machi as they worked on completing the necessary paperwork following the Spring Festival. 

Without looking up she asked, “Should I let the others know? I guess it would make sense to do a council retreat at this time of year...” Her voice trailed off as she rummaged around for another piece of paperwork that she needed to complete the one she was working on. 

His stomach sank - her answer was worse than a flat out _no_. For as much as they had been spending time together, and even falling into somewhat of a relationship without even defining it or talking about it themselves, it hurt Yuki to think that Machi would only hear him say that in the context of student council work. He wanted to go out with her. He wanted a planned date, where he picked her up and gave her flowers, took her to dinner or maybe even a movie, and that they both acknowledged that it was a date. Not just them coincidentally spending time together after Kakeru or Kimi or Nao left. Not just late night takeout and coffee while they finished working. 

Yuki shook his head and took a deep breath. “That’s not what I meant. We’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I always enjoy spending time with you. So I want to go out. With you. On a proper date, since we haven’t gone on one yet.”

The staggering silence was only broken by the pencil that slipped out of Machi’s fingers and clattered on to the table and then to the floor. 

“We haven’t?” 

Machi’s voice was quiet, hardly even a whisper, and Yuki began to worry that he’d perhaps had everything wrong this entire time, or that maybe he had imagined this relationship that hadn’t been defined or discussed. 

“Haven’t we?” Yuki’s response was just as terse and quiet as he tried to think of ways to deescalate this awkward situation as quickly as he could. Clearly he had done something wrong here, and he was worried that he might make Machi too anxious and nervous and that she would run away and never speak to him outside of council business again. He wondered if she might break up with him, but could you break up with someone if you didn’t think you were dating them, even if they thought they were dating you?

The amusement that colored Machi’s tone, however lightly, was better than the disdain that Yuki was sure was coming. “I didn’t know that you didn’t count late night takeout dinners and horrible coffee as dates. I thought bad coffee was the hallmark of a relationship. Here I was thinking that we were on date... eleven? Ten?”

Had she really thought those were dates? Yuki thought she deserved so much better than late night work room dinners and coffee that went cold too quickly and mostly silent walks to the train station where he would wait with her for her train before walking home himself. That wasn’t romantic. It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t what he thought of as a date. 

With anyone else, Yuki might have tried his most Prince Charming-like approach, sweeping her off her feet and describing the perfect date that he would take her on the next opportunity he got, and how she deserved to be treated like a beautiful piece of art. 

But that wasn’t him. That was what people _thought_ he was. And somehow, he thought that Machi wouldn’t really appreciate that. She understood that life was messy and strange and far, far from being a fairytale. 

So instead, he went for the honest approach. Or, at least, a sarcastic one.

“Well if those are what you think are dates, then clearly I’ve been doing a bad job,” he said with a dry chuckle. “I’m going to need to step up the bad coffee quotient, as well as make sure that there are awkward goodbyes at front doors and movies where we’re surrounded by couples making out while we try and eat our popcorn. I’m sure I can rope some of my more obnoxious cousins and their dates to filling in some of those roles if you like?”

She matched her tone to his, and finally looked up from the paperwork in front of her. 

“Don’t forget the awkward topics that neither of us want to talk about, and maybe a relative or two walking in on a goodnight kiss,” she countered. 

A goodnight kiss? Yuki’s cheeks flamed as he flushed from his neck up to his hairline. He hadn’t thought about... that. (That was a lie, of course he had - but always as some distant possibility, not as something that was in the immediate future.)

Yuki shrugged. “I’m sure that my cousins, or even Tohru, will fill in that role without even trying. So, if you want to add that to the awkward date checklist I’m sure we can arrange that.”

“Seeing as she’s practically your mom, that would make sense. But aren’t mothers supposed to like the girl their son dates better than the son? I think I see some mother-girlfriend lunch dates in the future. Too bad she doesn’t have any awkward baby pictures of you.” Machi grinned at him slyly, clearly enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face at the thought of Tohru - or anyone in his family - having custody of awkward pictures of him. 

Stacking the papers in front of him in a neat pile - Yuki noticed that Machi’s side of the table looked like a tornado had blown through it - he stood up and held out his hand. “Well, Miss Kuragi, I think we have a lot of ground to make up when it comes to awkward relationship milestones. I think we should start with dinner, and then perhaps being walked in on while saying goodnight?”

Grabbing her bag, Machi took Yuki’s hand. “You know, with your reputation, I expect this date to be perfect. Even if it is perfectly awkward.”

“As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

Why was planning a purposefully awkward date this hard? Yuki sat at his desk, computer to one side, notebook in front of him, and phone in hand. On his computer, there were so many tabs open that it was impossible to read the web page titles, every single page full of stories of horribly awkward first dates and stories of what had gone wrong. So far every page agreed on one thing - when the conversation was bad, the date was bad. 

Well, at least between the two of them they had bad conversation in spades. 

Between that and a few other key elements that he could orchestrate - spending time around too-affectionate couples, awkward run ins with family at the end of the night, nosy younger relatives who would ask questions without even being asked (at this moment Yuki had never been more thankful for Momiji)... Yes, it was doable. The last thing he did that night was send a quick text to Kakeru explaining that he needed some help, and what he was looking for was right up the boy's alley. Just in case he wasn't inclined to agree, he promised to bring him lunch the next day, knowing that no one could resist Tohru's cooking (he was pretty sure Tohru would forgive him for doing this without asking first).

So, with all the plans in place, Yuki showed up at Machi's door at six on the dot, prepared to endure whatever nonsense her half-brother was going to subject him to today. Because Machi lived on her own, he had convinced Kakeru to "coincidentally" stop by for a visit around the same time that he got there in order to start off on the most awkward foot possible. 

And oh boy, did Kakeru live up to the expectations Yuki had. 

He had expected to see Kakeru lounging in the background, filling up the room with empty, endless chatter. Maybe some awkward questions. Actually, definitely some awkward questions. But what he got instead was Kakeru dressed up in a suit that was at least three sizes too large, hair slicked back like the businessmen that hurried by the school on their way to and from work every day, reading glasses perched on his nose, and a rolled up newspaper in his hand. When Yuki stepped back in shock, eyes open wide, he couldn't have sworn that he was only acting. 

"Well?" Kakeru asked in a gruff voice. "What do you want, you young whippersnapper?"

It took everything Yuki had not to laugh. "I- Uh, excuse me sir. Are you Mr. Kuragi? I'm here to pick up your daughter and take her to a movie and dinner." 

Kakeru glared at him and Yuki waited expectantly. The stare down continued, neither one of them giving way, Yuki not budging from the doorway and Kakeru refusing to let him in to the apartment. He was taking his role of strict father seriously - more seriously than Yuki had seen him when doing literally anything else in the time that they had known each other. 

A small hand reached up to tap on Kakeru's shoulder, and he quickly side-stepped to allow Machi to see who was at the door. She smiled - barely - at Yuki, who gave her a sheepish wave, before she crossed her arms and glared at her half-brother. Or, for the moment, her father. 

"Jeez, _dad,_ " she said dryly. "I had no idea that you were this protective."

The booming laugh that followed didn't seem to fit Kakeru at all. "Of course I do!" he grinned. "You are my little girl, my most precious treasure. My princess! How do I know that this... boy... is good enough to even look at you? To touch your hand? You know how boys think, my girl, and you need to be protected from them! They are dogs, I tell you! Dogs! And even if this one looks more like a poodle than a guard dog, I can tell you that he's just the same."

A poodle? _Poodle?_ Yuki started to laugh, but quickly smothered it with a cough at the glare from Kakeru. 

"I promise to be on my best behavior, sir," Yuki said quickly, trying to recover the situation. "In fact, I promise to have her home by... eleven?"

"Nine."

"Ten thirty," Machi cut in irritably. "Now, _dad,_ I appreciate it, but we're going to be late if you don't move."

His act completed, Kakeru gave way with good grace, waving off the couple as they left, shouting something about - oh god, was he shouting about making sure his daughter stayed the pure flower that she was? Now that was just overkill. 

\---

The walk to the movie theater was short and mostly silent. Machi asked very few questions and Yuki did his best to only give one word answers and not relieve the silence with empty chatter. Neither of them were the type to talk just to fill the space, so this was at least comforting to Yuki (and, he hoped, to Machi as well). The pair was surrounded by the chatter of other groups and couples as they neared the movie theater, where Yuki had decided that they were going to watch the newest Mogeta movie. It was simple, easy enough to follow along, and just the sort of first date movie that anyone would expect, which meant that if the planned awkwardness was too much, then at least they wouldn't be missing something groundbreaking on screen. 

All of his co-conspirators had purchased their tickets the day before to help hide their involvement. Yuki was sure that if Machi saw Hatsuharu or Momiji she would either immediately suspect further plans or insist on sitting with them, and while the former was true he really didn't want to deal with the latter. 

Tickets in hand, they stood in line for snacks. Neither of them spoke as they waited in line, Yuki wrapped up in his thoughts and plans while Machi studied her shoes intently. He wanted this to go well and for her to have a good time, but something was bothering him. There was something she had said the day before that didn't seem right, and Yuki couldn't remember what it was. All he knew was that there was a sinking feeling in his stomach, and the certain knowledge that even if this all went right, something about the entire plot was... off. Wrong. If only he could remember what it was!

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the disappointing discovery that the frozen drink machine was broken. Although they were planning on sharing a popcorn and had each gotten a box of candy, he had been looking forward to a frozen cherry drink. This wasn't part of the plan! Gaping like a fish, Yuki was lost for words as he looked between the menu board, Machi, and the incredibly bored looking teenager behind the counter. 

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked quietly. 

Yuki swallowed. "No, no, it's fine. I suppose I'll have to go without my liquid sugar fix is all."

Machi hummed, acknowledging his distress. "We can share my water, if you'd like?"

Too frustrated to order anything else, Yuki agreed and paid for their snacks before the pair headed to the assigned theater. There were just a few minutes before the movie was going to start - that way they could slide into the "coincidentally" empty seats near Kisa and Hiro, and behind Rin and Haru. As they approached the doors, an attendant handed them glasses, much to the pair's confusion. But they took them anyway and headed into the screening room. 

It was only then that Yuki realized his mistake. 

"Machi," he whispered. "I think I accidentally bought 3D movie tickets. Is that okay? We can go if you want."

He felt more than saw her shaking her head. "Nope. You promised an awkward date, and that's what's happening. Let's find seats."

They walked up the stairs on the side of the screening room, looking for the spot that he had been sure would be perfect. Luck would have it that the center of the row would also be good for watching with 3D glasses, so at least there was that. As soon as he spotted Hiro and Kisa - glasses on and both digging into buckets of popcorn - sitting next to Kagura, he started to look for their empty seats... but there were none. What the hell?

It was just then that his phone buzzed. 

> _text from: Kagura - Sorry! Grumpy old couple took the seats and won't move. Hiro's in a mood anyway so maybe it's a good thing?_

It was _not_ a good thing. He had perfectly planned an awkward movie viewing! Hiro, complaining at the movie! Haru and Rin being too affectionate! Kagura and Kisa being too invested in the romance! Ugh, this was not what he had planned on... And even worse, there were no free seats anywhere in the upper half of the theater. 

Machi, who had clearly seen the same seating capacity issue, promptly headed back down the stairs for the only two free seats that were together - three rows from the front, clear on the side near the aisle. 

They took their seats just as the previews were ending and, glasses on, settled in to watch the movie. Popcorn between them, water bottled in the cup holder of their shared armrest, candy boxes in hand, Yuki was ready for two hours of mindless Mogeta related nonsense. This was okay. This was the easy part. 

"This" lasted all of 10 minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that most of the awkward experiences (other than Kakeru in the last chapter) have been pulled from personal experiences as well as that of people in the furuba writing discord server. Please enjoy our collective pain and suffering. And this isn't even the half of it.

"'m sorry," Yuki groaned.

If his head hadn't been spinning and his body flashing hot and cold already, Yuki might have sworn that he was blushing. Even if he was, there was the small mercy that accompanied his current problem - sitting on the sidewalk outside of the theater, head between his knees and hands laced over his neck, at least Machi couldn't see his face if he _was_ blushing. 

3D movies, as it turned out, didn't really agree with him. Especially not when you were looking at things funny from the far side of the theater and three rows from the front. If he saw a Mogeta anything at any point in his lifetime, 3D or not, it would be too soon. 

From her spot leaning up against the wall (still standing), Machi asked, "Do you want me to call an Uber or something? You look like you're going to puke."

Shaking his head only made things worse, and Yuki sucked in a few deep breaths before leaning his head back against the wall. He couldn't sit here forever! There was at least two more awkward date experiences that he wanted to include in tonight, and there was no way that was going to happen if things kept falling apart. 

"No, it's okay," he said thickly. "Does it help if I say this wasn't part of the plan? And that I'm really glad that the frozen drink maker was broken even though that wasn't part of the plan either?"

"Well, no. But at least it's nice to know that not everything goes according to plan for you. It's a nice break from what I have to hear about you in class all day long."

"If we don't get out of here soon, I promise you won't be hearing much more of that. My reputation will be shot," Yuki said darkly. "But on second thought, maybe that's a good thing."

Machi slid down to sit next to him, crossing her arms over her knees and resting her cheek on top of them. She was facing Yuki but didn't really seem to be looking at him, at least not closely. "Does it bother you?"

In return, Yuki made a nonverbal questioning noise, not wanting to talk too much. 

"Everyone thinks you're perfect all the time. Or that everything just... I don't know. Works out for you. Life just happens and it's like it rolls out the red carpet for Yuki Sohma. Isn't it weird?"

Yuki, for his part, was painfully aware of what his classmates thought his life was like. He was always the charmed one, always the student with the perfect scores, who got confessed to more often than Hanajima ate the Pocky that she kept hidden in her locker (which was often, very _very_ often), the one that the teacher's trusted with responsibilities, and... it was exhausting. Of course it was weird. So few people in his life were even aware of his family background, and fewer knew about Akito and the level of hell that had been his childhood. Machi knew some, but not everything. He wasn't sure if anyone other than himself and Akito would ever know everything about that. So, it was easier to let his classmates assume - even if that assumption had wedged its way into his and Machi's friendship and then... sort of relationship. 

"They can think what they want." Yuki tried to sound dismissive, but the words came out sounding miserable. He could probably chalk it up to feeling unwell if Machi asked - which she didn't. She rarely did, just accepted him and his presence, and rarely questioned him in moments like this. "Besides, I can't even plan a perfect awkward-on-purpose date, so clearly life is not rolling out a red carpet today. Or even an orange one. Today's carpet is green." 

Ugh, just the thought of that color had him resting his head between his knees again, deep breaths while he tried not to be physically ill. 

They sat there in silence for a while, listening to cars drive past and lively chatter coming from across the street. In any normal circumstance, Yuki might have enjoyed this. 

"I'm glad," she said quietly. 

It was always worth the time it took to wait for Machi to answer - when she answered slowly, no matter how carefully the words were said, they were at least honest. Taking slow breaths, Yuki waited to hear if she would say something else. 

"I'm glad that this isn't a perfect awkward date. Sure, Kakeru was funny, but I'm glad that things still went wrong. I hate perfect things - I hate that _word_. It's stifling and stuffy and such a small box to put someone or something in. It doesn't exist, you know? There is no one perfect thing in this world that everyone will agree on. So I'm glad that stuff went wrong today. If it was perfect, I definitely wouldn't be sitting here, and I wouldn't be your-

Well, lets just say that if the girls at school were right, we definitely wouldn't be talking."

What was she going to say? Yuki agonized slightly over the thought. Friend? Girlfriend? Neither of them were verbally expressive, not really. Not like Tohru, or Momiji, or Arisa or even Shigure. This was how they had ended up where they were - awkwardly somewhere between just friends and dating, not answering anyone's assumptions, and spending more time together than most friends might. There was really only one way to force an answer to all of this, and the thought frightened Yuki half to death. 

"Well, the day isn't over." Pressing his palms into his knees, Yuki stood up slowly, praying that the world wouldn't spin. When it didn't, he held a hand out for Machi and grinned. "Want to make one more stop to top off this awkward afternoon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anime-only fans who are reading this, toward the end of the chapter it's useful to know a little about the design of Shigure's house, particularly for the outside of it. I went with the manga/2001 anime version because it's my world and you're all just reading it right now. Keep that in mind for later!

They made it home with only a few... minor, very _minor_ problems. Like Yuki almost walking into traffic, while hand in hand with Machi. Or Machi tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. Or Yuki rage-texting Kyo ("I swear if you have destroyed Shigure's house today and it isn't cleaned up IN THE NEXT TWENTY MINUTES I will absolutely end your life on the spot. I don't care what Tohru says. AND TAKE A FLEA BATH, CAT." [he cared what Tohru would say, of course]) and typing to aggressively that he almost dropped his phone into the gutter. Or Hanajima and her brother spotting them and silently trailing them for half a block while being _incredibly creepy_. 

Honestly, other than almost launching them into traffic, Yuki thought the walk home was fairly normal. He should have known better than to trust that safe, happy, warm feeling of normalcy, especially when he was actively involved in something. And certainly when his family was involved. 

That feeling evaporated the instant that Shigure's house came into view. Not only were the lights all on, but the panels were slid open, and there were _too. many. people._ Why were all of these people there? Yuki blanched as he looked back and forth so quickly that his bangs whipped and stung his face. There was Kyo (that was fine, but annoying anyway) and Shigure (if that asshole said even _one_ inappropriate thing to Machi he would throw him in the pond) and he could hear Tohru in the kitchen... but why was Kisa running around with Hiro trailing after her? Why was Haru lounging on the deck area with Momiji sitting across from him? And... Kagura? She was here? She had hardly stopped by since the curse had been broken. 

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to Machi and said, "We don't have to go in. A good third of my cousins are in there and if you want to cut and run then I would understand."

Machi stood her ground. "You promised me an awkward date," she said, shaking her head. "Besides, what's more awkward than family?"

She had a point there. Yuki gave her a look that said _Well, if you're sure_ before continuing toward the house, Machi in tow. 

Momiji spotted them first. With a squeal and a laugh, he jumped up from where he had been sitting and ran across the grass before stopping right in front of her, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Machi! You're here!" he cheered. "When Haru told me that you had a date with Yuki I just had to see it for myself!"

With narrowed eyes, Yuki zeroed in on Hatsuharu. His cousin didn't move or flinch, just waved slightly before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. Without moving his eyes away from his Benedict Arnold of a cousin, Yuki asked, "And how did Haru know about this? And why are the rest of you all here?"

Rocking back on his heels slightly, Momiji grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He got a text from Kakeru, of course! We were at the main house when he found out, and Kisa and Hiro were right there, so they wanted to come along too. Kagura... well, I don't know why she's here, but we've been having fun! And now that you're here we can all eat dinner."

Ah, dinner. Walking closer to the house, Yuki could smell Tohru's cooking - ginger pork, and the faint smell of something sweet. Cupcakes maybe? It would be just like her to make dessert if company was coming over. 

* * *

Dinner, at least, was the usual affair. Shigure made comments that he shouldn't, Momiji was more energetic than anyone else there - seconded only by Kagura, and Haru sat in silent bliss, enjoying the ginger pork that Yuki knew he loved. This could have been any day in the Sohma household over the last few years, but there were two notable changes. For once, Tohru and Kyo were sitting on the same side of the table (when Tohru was sitting at all, being as wrapped up in playing hostess as she was), and Machi was here beside Yuki. Of all the changes and revelations that had come into their lives, this might be his favorite. And if these changes meant that both boys were more mellowed out and less prone to sniping at one another? Well, everyone was happy about that - especially Shigure, who was tired of his house being destroyed so often. 

Throughout the meal, there was a steady stream of conversation, all of which was pointedly _not_ related to relationships or future plans. They discussed school and the council's plans for the upcoming carnival - a safe topic for all involved - as well as what their friends were up to. As Momiji and Haru were in the same class as Machi, they had several classmates in common throughout the day, and while she didn't say much it was clear that Machi was following the conversation by the way her eyes would light up or narrow depending on who they were talking about.

For their part, the older students felt that they had the same discussion topics that they had every night - what had happened at school that week, the boys telling Shigure to keep his mouth shut when he made a comment about Tohru, Tohru discussing what had happened with Hanajima and Uotani (Yuki thought he detected some note of strain or embarrassment when she talked about Hanajima, and Kyo was staring pointedly at his chopsticks during that discussion too. Had something happened?) and other mundane, pointless things. 

Of course, it took Machi and her powers of perception to see what was going on. 

"I'm guessing that Hanajima did something that you don't approve of, Kyo," she murmured. "And since I thought I heard Kagura mention earlier that there were guests at the dojo where the both of you train, it was probably Tohru and her friends, correct? I wonder, what did Hanajima do to upset you so badly? It's clearly distressing you."

You could hear a pin drop in the room, and it felt as if the air stopped moving. 

Kyo glanced at Tohru and then back at the table as his face turned a shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair. He mumbled something about his teacher, and how it wasn't anyone's business, and it was nothing anyway. If there weren't so many people starting at her at the moment, Yuki was sure she would have pressed the issue, but she resumed eating as though nothing had happened. 

Every once in a while, eyes would dart toward him and Machi, Kyo seemed as though he was radiating waves of "Let the ground swallow me whole" as he stared intently at the table, or really anywhere other than other people, and Shigure looked as though he was going to burst with commentary that Yuki was sure would by anything but appropriate. Kagura, surprisingly, wasn't the most awkward person there, although she did shoot several questioning glances at Kyo before turning back to Momiji to discuss whatever gossip was running rampant through the grounds of the main house this week. 

If Machi wanted an awkward family dinner, Yuki thought grimly, she had certainly gotten it. 

For her part, Machi was as inscrutable as always, whatever tornado of thoughts and emotions going through her head locked securely behind eyes that gave nothing away. He worried that she wasn't having a good time, or that there were too many people, or that perhaps she was distressed over how neat and orderly things were. He had tried to explain to her on several occasions that Tohru was just that sort of person who liked everything in its place, a concept that was foreign to the both of them; the most notable being the day that they had walked in on her ironing _socks_ of all things as they stopped by for Yuki to grab a coat before a student council event. 

After dinner, Yuki took his place at the sink to wash dishes - the one thing he was allowed to do in there - and prayed that the rest of the family would at least be gentle with Machi. He knew that this was an integral part of the "awkward date" idea, where said date was left at the mercy of nosy family members. Yuki had done what he could by encouraging Momiji, Haru, and Kisa to be nice, glaring at Hiro, and making sure that Shigure would be safely locked away in his room under the guise of a looming deadline. 

\---

By the time Yuki had finished the dishes with Tohru, the almost-interrogation of Machi Kuragi was finished, and seeing as everyone was still in the room and alive (although Hiro did look a little... off. Yuki was sure that Machi had put the middle schooler in his place) it seemed to be a successful evening. Machi and Kisa were sitting together watching Mogeta, both with wide-eyed focus, while Haru and the others were lounging around on their phones. He joined Machi and Kisa, to watch the rest of the movie and promptly lost himself in the ridiculous action. 

They had reached the end of their evening, and Yuki was aching to know if this had been what Machi expected, or if he had missed the mark completely and had ruined any chance at... Well, at what, he wasn't quite sure. The other Sohmas were still watching TV while waiting for Hatori to pick them up as he and Machi slipped on their shoes, and they made their way to the front door of the house. The plan was to walk her to the bus stop to make sure that she got home safely before he had to finish homework and more student council paperwork. 

Yuki helped her with her coat before slipping his own on, and reaching for the handle. Sliding the door open, he froze in place and Machi bumped into him with a nearly inaudible _oof_. 

"I would tell you to get a room, but I'm afraid you actually might and _some of us_ have to get some work done tonight," he said coldly. 

In front of them was a sight that Yuki never wanted to see, no matter how many times he had chanced upon it in the last few months. There was Tohru, leaning up against the wall just outside the front door, caught between Kyo's arms as his palms rested on the rough surface on either side of her shoulders. Her fingers appeared to be tangled in the fabric of his shirt - though, with horror, Yuki realized that it was probably much _worse_ several moments ago - and Tohru had a distinctive ruffled look about her. 

He had, yet again, walked in on the pair making out. 

Kyo didn't move, but did turn his head to look at Yuki before saying, "Isn't there a movie for you two to finish watching?"

"Why, so you can have more time to- to-" Yuki couldn't even get the words out in his flustered and irritated state. 

He started toward the pair, determined to pull Kyo off of Tohru and at least threaten him with serious bodily harm if... He didn't know if. Just that there would be bruises. Before he had even made two steps progress, Machi put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

"I have a bus to catch," she said firmly. "Besides Yuki, you'll have to get used to it. It's not as though you can forbid her from seeing him." With a mischievous glance up at him, she leaned in and whispered, "No one like to watch their _mother_ date someone, but there's no need to hurt him."

 _Kakeru._ That no good, conniving, smug, smirking, dirty rotten, absolute waste of oxygen walking disaster who didn't even deserve to exist, abomination and crime against nature that he was, had _told Machi about the conversation that was never to be repeated to anyone anywhere, no matter the circumstance under pain of death by a million papercuts_. 

A look of horror spread across his face as he realized that, and Yuki looked between Machi and her now-unreadable expression, to Kyo and his irritated one, and Tohru and her confused and blushing one, and again and again through the same cycle over the span of several seconds before he cleared his throat. 

"Of course," he said politely. "If we don't leave now you'll miss the bus. We should go."

\---

On their way down the hill, the pair was silent. There wasn't much that Yuki could think of saying as his thoughts swirled around how many ways he could make Kakeru suffer when he saw him next, and Machi was in her own little world as always. 

"Tonight was... Horrible," Machi said. "It was awkward, and we almost died, and your family is insane.

But... I had a good time."

Yuki stopped in his tracks as Machi kept walking. It was horrible? That wasn't the answer he was expecting - awkward, definitely, and the insanity part was warranted, but horrible? Wrapping his arms around his torso, Yuki steeled himself for the worst. 

With a ragged sigh, he said, "Does that mean you don't want to see me again?"

Machi turned around, finally noticing that he was behind her instead of walking beside her. "Did I say that?"

"You said it was horrible! It wasn't supposed to be like that. Of course it was going to be awkward, but I planned so much and tried so hard so it would be perfect!"

She walked back to where Yuki was standing and stood in front of him, hands tucked into the sleeves of her sweater. "I hate when things are perfect. They're too neat and orderly, and things that are too orderly make me uncomfortable. This date was messy and things happened that you didn't plan for, and your family is weird, and your cousins are too loud and it was awful. But I still loved it. So I'll agree to go out with you again on one condition."

Yuki blanched, and swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"Stop trying to make things a certain way."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this one took it out of me, but it's done! writing machi is so difficult, and i give props to anyone who can do that regularly and with detail and thought. so there it is, it's done!
> 
> i'm akitoes on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
